Missing Skittles
by captaindynamite
Summary: Everyone knows skittles are his favorite, but what happens when someone from inside steals them?
1. Stolen Skittles

**A/N: The characters are as followed: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Hunter is Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Dave is Batista, and Adam is Edge.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clothes flew, chairs were tossed, and cushions were flung as Jeff Hardy dug around the locker room in search of something. That something was always here, and yet this time it wasn't and he just couldn't figure out why. Matt Hardy, Jeff's older brother, sat on the couch, ignoring his brother for the most part. It wasn't until a cushion hit him that he turned his attention to his brother.

"What are you doing Jeff?" he asked, fearful as to what his brother could possibly be doing. Whenever his brother would hit one of his many sugar rushes it was only a matter of time before he somehow did something wrong. Like the time he had locked Matt out of the locker room for an hour. By the time Matt had gotten in, the entire room was decorated with Jeff's art. Even some of the walls were painted which wasn't good. Although Matt knew his brother was very passionate about his art, he couldn't take having it all over the place and neither did the boss which led to Jeff getting a ban for a few months so he could no longer do his art work backstage.

Matt's words didn't register to the younger man as he continued to search, throwing a large bucket behind him. The bucket itself flew out the open door, hitting the wall across the hallway. Those in the hall froze and looked towards the open locker room. Dave, being the closest to the room, walked to the door and walked in, ducking as a pillow flew at him.

The others soon filed into the room as well, asking what was going on. Their words fell on deaf ears until Jeff suddenly stopped looking and stood up. He turned to the others in the room, and stared, his eyes wide. Without a word, Jeff hurried to the locker room door and shut it with a thud before walking to the center of the room and dropping to the floor.

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY SKITTLES!" he shouted before biting on his nails. The others looked at each other, gasping and whispering amongst themselves. They all knew no one was suppose to touch Jeff's skittles, but now it seemed someone had, one of them and they had to find out which one it was before the show.


	2. Skittle!

**A/N: This one is a tad longer, so enjoy! I don't own anyone, Vince does.**

A few moments of silence past before Hunter broke from the group and walked over to the young man sitting on the floor. He put his hand on the man's shoulder and looked down at him.

"Now Jeff, when did you last see your skittles?" asked Hunter softly. Most of the people that knew Jeff knew that he had secret stash of skittles that he kept for times when he really needed them, and now it seemed someone had found the stash and stolen them. _But who?_ thought Hunter, turning his gaze for a moment to look at the others then back to Jeff when he spoke up.

"It was before Matt took me to get some food in catering. I left them right in my locker but I was in a hurry and forgot to lock it. I didn't think anyone would steal them though," said Jeff with a soft sniffle, returning to biting on his nails. Hunter returned to the others, sighing gently.

"Alright, well, where were we all when he lost his skittles?" asked Hunter, crossing his arms over his chest. The others looked at him before looking at each other. Hunter always had to be the one to take charge even when the issue had nothing to do with him. "Well? I know I was with Shawn in our locker room for most of the day." he continued, clearing both himself and Shawn at the same time.

"I was with Rey," answered Dave, holding up his hands defensively. "We were talking about our match against Kendrick and London tonight." he continued on, knowing that he certainly wasn't the one that had done it. Hunter nodded at him, taking his word for it and then turned to the others, waiting for them to give their own stories as to where they were.

"I wasn't even here. I just got here with Jay," chimed in Adam, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't have any reason to take Jeff's skittles. Skittles were gross, well to him anyways.

"And I was here with Jeff, as we all know," stated Matt, throwing up his arms as if it was absurd that he would steal Jeff's skittles. He hardly left his brother's side. Whenever he did the boy would get in trouble and he would have to bail him out.

Everyone turned to look at Randy who had yet to state where he was. "I don't have his damn skittles," he shouted as they all turned to look at him. Hunter raised his eyebrows at the guy, stepping closer to them. Randy turned on his heel and left the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"SKITTLE!" shouted Jeff randomly, running over to the door and picking up a red skittle from the floor. He ate it quickly before turning to the others and sniffling. "No more skittle," he said, dropping to the floor once more, biting his nails again.

"Well, now we know who has the skittles, we just need to get him to give them back," said Dave, cracking his knuckles.

"No, no violence. I have a plan," said Shawn, staring at the door, not noticing the others staring at him in shock. "A plan that will take place tonight," he commented before leaving the room as well, leaving the others in stunned silence.


	3. Shawn is Crazy

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews! I love all of them, anyways, here's the next chapter! I own no one, Vince does unfortunately.**

As the day wore on, no one could get Shawn to spill about his masterful plan. Even Hunter, Shawn's closest friend, couldn't get him to speak. He even tried tricking the guy, but Shawn refused to speak. Every now and then someone would spot him in the hall either standing around or talking to himself. They began to wonder if maybe he was going crazy, but Hunter came to Shawn's defensive by simply saying that he was working on his plan, whatever it might be.

That night, Shawn gathered the others in the locker room, excluding both Jeff and Randy. He paced the room slowly while the others watched him, curious what the man might have thought of. While Shawn wasn't exactly very bright, some of his plans against others always turned out to be quite masterful and so they knew this one would be just as great.

"We know Orton has the skittles. After all, he dropped one when he was leaving, so that means they're still here somewhere in the arena. Possibly in the Legacy locker room, but I'm not holding my breath over that. Orton knows we're on to him, he'll probably hide them which means we'll need to find a way to work it out of him," said Shawn, rubbing his hands together as he paced, his gaze down on the floor as he walked. The others sat there silently, watching him, waiting for his plan.

"Alright here's the plan. Dave after your match, you and Rey get Orton to come to catering. Adam will be waiting there with the other two Legacy members. I'll come in with Hunter and after that, we'll have Matt shut the doors and lock them so no one can get out until I give the signal. Then, Adam will knock out the two Legacy members, because well we don't want them intervening. After that, him and Rey will take those two into the back and when Orton starts freaking out, like he does, Hunter will knock him out from behind." he said slowly, as if the plan was only then coming to him. He had taken hours to come up with this plan; he just hoped it work as well as he was hoping.

"Once Orton is out, Hunter and I will tie him to chair, and then when he comes to, Dave will be all intimidating in front of Orton, while at the same time, Hunter will be standing next to him with the sledgehammer. Then, we'll force it out of Orton. If he doesn't tell, we'll get Matt to let us out, and Hunter and I will take Orton to the ring where Jay and Matt will be waiting. We'll get Orton into the ring, Hunter will pedigree him, and I'll use Sweet Chin, then after we get out of the ring, we'll dump that extra green paint we have over him, and after that we'll take him backstage and try to get him to talk. If he doesn't, we'll have to come up with something else," Shawn said, finally looking at the others, a wide grin on his lips.

Silence rang out through the locker room after Shawn finished talking. Expressions of shock to horror to amusement were on the faces of the others, amusement only being on Hunter's face. The others had no idea what to think of the plan. It was certainly well thought out, but it mostly seemed random, but then again they had to think of who it was coming from to truly understand why it was so random.

"Well I'm in, seeing Orton covered in green paint might be the highlight of the year," said Hunter as he stood up and walked over to Shawn, draping an arm around his friend's shoulders. Shawn grinned at him, and then looked at the others, pouting playfully at them to make them join in. His little pout worked though because everyone agreed after a few moments, deciding there was no way they were going to get in trouble, or so they hoped anyways.

"It's settled then, the plan takes place after Dave and Rey's match. Everyone get to your spots. Those that are going to be in catering get there now and watch the match on the screen. Hunter, Matt and myself will wait nearby until it's time," said Shawn, rubbing his hands together in a sort of evil way before leaving the locker room, eager to get his plan into gear.

After Shawn left, whispers broke out in the locker room. Everyone thought Shawn was crazy, well everyone but Hunter who instead of going with what they were saying, ordered everyone to listen to Shawn and get to where they needed to be, and to be ready when the match was over.

Once everyone was gone, Hunter grabbed his lucky sledgehammer and went to find Shawn with Matt. The three of them stood near a screen in the hall and watched the match, hiding the sledgehammer from those walking around so their plan wasn't going to get ruined. They just hoped their plan was going to go smoothly without leading towards them being fired. They knew there was no way that would happen, but no one really knew what was going to happen.


	4. Oops

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of the beloved story. Yeah I know, it's sad but I like the ending. If you think it could lead to a sequel let me know, I'm not sure if it would or not. Once again, I own no one.**

The plan so far was going pretty well. Shawn was hiding in a closet with Hunter and Matt while Rey and Dave were walking to catering with Orton. It was hard to persuade the guy to come, but when they mentioned that they had a huge surprise for him that they couldn't possibly bring to him, he agreed to come with them. He had, at first, asked if Ted and Cody could come along, but Rey mentioned that they were already there for the big surprise.

Entering catering, Randy looked around the room. It was perfectly normal aside from Adam standing in the center with Ted and Cody a few feet in front of him, both of which had confused expressions on their faces. Shawn and Hunter managed to sneak into the room behind Randy's back, but unfortunately were spotted by Ted and Cody. Right as the two opened their mouths, Adam rant forward and speared both guys from behind, knocking them both out cold. As he and Rey took the two into the back room, Randy spun around, but was met with Hunter's sledgehammer, knocking the guy back to the ground where he laid unconscious. Shawn glanced over at Hunter, sighing faintly.

"Hunter, you were supposed to hit him in the back of the head, not his face. He's going to have a black eye now," stated Shawn as he and Hunter dragged Randy over to a metal chair and tied him to it. Hunter shrugged at what Shawn said, not really caring that Randy could get a black eye. If anything, it would make the guy look better than he already did. Once Randy was tied to the chair, the group sat around and waited for him to come to.

When he did, Hunter stepped in front of Randy, holding the sledgehammer in his hand, hitting the top of it against his other hand. Dave stood at his side, cracking his knuckles slowly. Shawn stepped up next to them, turning his attention to Randy.

"Alright Orton, where are Jeff's skittles?" asked Shawn, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Randy glared up at the older man. They had to be crazy if they thought he of all people would take that guy's skittles. Sure he was evil, but why would he sink to something so pathetic?

"I don't have his damn skittles. I never did!" yelled Randy, trying to free himself from the chair. Shawn sighed and looked at Hunter, nodding his head. Hunter moved forward and untied Randy from the chair. Shawn turned, and started walking to the door like he was just going to leave. Hunter stood back, watching as Randy got up and followed after Shawn. Shawn turned around at the last second, and brought his foot up into the hair, kicking him in the face with Sweet Chin Music.

Hunter and Dave picked up Randy while Shawn sent Matt a text message to tell him to open the door. The loud clattering of the door opening drew their attention, but Matt was already gone, running for the ring where Jay was waiting.

"Rey, Adam, stay here in case Ted and Cody wake. Do whatever you want to them," said Shawn, leading the smaller group out of catering. Rey and Adam exchanged large smirks, ideas running through their heads as to what they could do. The smaller group took Randy out to the ring, ignoring the weird looks they were getting from the workers backstage.

Out in the ring, Jay and Matt were talking, keeping the audience in their seats. No one, even the announcers, knew what was going on. Then, as they were talking, DX's music hit and out walked Shawn with the others, leading an unconscious Randy along. Jay and Matt stepped out of the ring as they came forward, and the group climbed into the ring. Randy came to while they were in the ring, and turned to Shawn, ready to RKO him when Shawn hit Randy with Sweet Chin Music for the second time that night. Randy with his wobbly legs, turned to Hunter and Hunter kicked him in the stomach, and then used the pedigree on him, smacking Randy's head into the mat.

Hunter and Shawn hurried out of the ring, Shawn pulling out his phone as he did. He quickly shot a text message to Matt, telling him to be ready for the magic words. In the ring, Randy was starting to rise from the mat. He stood to his feet, shaking as he looked over at Hunter and Shawn, smirks on their faces.

"You know Hunter, I think Randy's green, like a green skittle!" said Shawn, laughing into the microphone. Hunter looked over at Shawn, raising an eyebrow at him but took the microphone, raising it to his lips.

"I agree Shawn, he is very GREEN!" he shouted at the end. Backstage, Matt pressed the button for the paint to come down, and come down it did. Randy glanced up in time to see the green paint smashing down on him, covering him and the ring. Laughter filled the arena as Hunter and Shawn stepped closer to the ring, shaking their heads at Randy. Hunter dropped the microphone, looking at the green Randy.

"Next time don't mess with Jeff's skittles," said Hunter threateningly. He then turned and walked to the stage with Shawn. They stopped and separated, raising their arms over their heads. They then did the three chops, sending the fireworks exploding over the ring, then the last solitary chop before disappearing backstage.

Backstage, the group re-grouped in the Hardy Boys locker room, looking at Jeff who had a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks for all the help guys," he started, smiling brightly at them as he jumped from foot to foot. They stared at him, wondering where the sugar-high attitude had come from. "I found my skittles!" he shouted, holding the large bag out to the group. They stared once more at him, shock written on their faces.

"Where were they?" asked Shawn, finding it hard not to be curious. After all, they hadn't gotten Randy to tell them where he had kept them.

"In my suitcase," answered Jeff, bouncing out the door. They stared after him for a moment in silence then it was like an eruption. Curses were shouted, fists hit the wall, and screaming at each other erupted from the room. Shawn stood in the center of the room, staring off after Jeff.

"Oops," he said to no one.


End file.
